


Maglor's Rede

by lferion



Category: Llyfr Taliesin | Book of Taliesin, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bingo, Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Defiance, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: … it is not me who sings not: I have Sung since I was small





	Maglor's Rede

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/1913099.html) on fan flashworks for Amnesty 43: challenge 'Fight', bingo prompt 'Sleepless'.
> 
> Thanks go to Siobhan ni Eodhusa, for inspiration of many kinds.

Shall I sing of words? Of worlds, of making and music?  
Shall I sing of singers? Of shaping song in stone and light?  
Shall I sing of swords? Of wrath and weapons fierce and fell?  
Shall I sing of hearts? Of love unlooked-for, stubborn hope?  
Shall I sing of tears? Of grief, of ceaseless, sleepless woe?  
Or shall I sing of joy, un-troubled, -trammelled, safe behind stern mountains of defense?

O I shall sing — have sung, will sing, am singing now and still:  
Swords and storms, making, marring, healing, hope,   
Birth and battle, death and dearth and desperate deeds  
Songs to strengthen hearts, staunch wounds of flesh and fëa,  
To teach, try, work to soothe, give grace, surcease or succor as need be,  
Set the very air alight as beacons for our slain, that they might homeward go

And Oh, the echo shall resound, the song fly forth, ring out,   
O’er sea and stone, ‘neath Star and Moon and Sun,  
In every air and aether, fume or fog be heard;  
That still we stand against the foe that would devour all:  
We stand, we strive, we fight, we make and love and hope:  
I and we shall Sing; are singing yet, will sing until whatever end may be.


End file.
